Recuerdos perdidos en un cielo infinito
by Saku-Dark-Angel
Summary: Advertencia: puede llegar a contener lemon y es un Fanfics Yaoi. para aquello que odien el yaoi Abstenerse a leerlo. Espeor que les guste
1. ¡Riku no te mueras!

**[FLASHBACK**

_Hace 10 años atrás, la familia ocurra, salio de día de campo, para festejar un nuevo Trabajo bien hecho del Sr. Ocurra. _

_Chico: -Mamá, mamá, puedo ir al bosque- el chico agarraba a la madre del vestido. _

_Madre:- Si ve, pero ten cuidado- _

_Chico:- Si, no te preocupes- _

_Madre:-Espera Kyo, no me vas a dar un beso- Dice mientras señalaba su mejilla. _

_Kyo:- si perdón- se acerca y la besa. _

_Kyo se metió en el bosque, y empezó a escuchar un llanto, al cual no puede evitar seguir. _

_Se introduce cada vez más en el bosque, pero cada vez estaba más cerca del llanto. _

_Kyo:- ¿Donde estas¿Quién eres?- Preguntaba frecuentemente. _

_Cada vez lo escuchaba más fuerte, hasta encontrar la fuente de ese llanto. Era un niño que se encontraba escondido detrás de unos árboles, parecía muy asustado, y solitario. _

_Kyo:-¿Que haces aquí solo?- pregunto mientras se acercaba. _

_Chico:- Estoy perdido… Y no recuerdo nada- Dijo levantando su mirada para ver a Kyo. _

_Kyo: No te preocupes te voy a cuidar… pero antes dime tu nombre- Dice sonriendo. _

_Chico:- Mi, mi nombre es Riku Mitsuwa- _

_Kyo:- muy lindo nombre, el mío es Kyo Okura. Ven, salgamos de la oscuridad- Dice estirando su mano. _

_Riku:- Si- agarra la mano y caminan asía un lugar donde se podía ver el cielo. _

_Kyo:-¿que hermoso es el cielo no?-Dice mirando hacia arriba. _

_Riku:- Si, es precioso- se sienta en el suelo y se queda mirando al cielo. _

_Kyo:- quedémonos un rato aquí mientras te pregunto algunas cosas- se sienta. _

_Riku:- esta bien, pero muchas cosas no te podré contestar. No recuerdo mucho- se agarra la cabeza. _

_ Kyo: bueno¿cuantos años tenéis?- _

_Riku:- 7 años- _

_Kyo:- ¡mi misma edad! Mm.… ¿Y tus padres?- _

_Riku:- No, no lo se- casi llora _

_Kyo:- ¡no, no llores! Mis papas te van a ayudar, vallamos con ellos- señala el bosque. _

_Riku:- Esta bien- se levanta y toma de la mano a Kyo _

_Caminan por el bosque hasta encontrar la luz de la salida. _

_Kyo corre con su madre, mientras que Riku se queda en la entrada del bosque. _

_Kyo:- ¡Má¡Encontré a un chico que no tiene padres!- grita _

_Madre:- ¿Qué encontraste a quien¿Donde estaba?- pregunta preocupada. _

_Kyo:- encontré a Riku- señala al chico -estaba en el bosque- _

_Madre:- ¿Y sus padres?- _

_Kyo:- No están… quiero que le des una familia y que el sea mi amigo por siempre- llora _

_Madre:- Kyo… Eres muy bueno, intentare de hacer lo que pueda por tu amigo - Sonríe. _

_Kyo:- ¡Si!- corre asía el chico- Escuchaste¡seremos amigos por siempre!- lo abraza. _

_Riku sonríe, sin saber que había pasado. _

_Los chicos son llevados a la casa de Kyo, donde le dan comida y cama a Riku por un año, hasta que es adoptado por una mujer, amiga de la madre de Kyo, quien lo cuidara._

**[/FLASHBACK**

Han pasado 10 años, Kyo ya era todo un hombre, alta, flaco, con buen físico, cabello color negro tirando a azul, y ojos azules.

Mientras que Riku, a crecido de una forma distinta, con un físico deseable, hermoso, una bella cintura con un cabello castaño claro y ojos color grises casi blancos.

Una mañana, Kyo se levanta dispuesto a ir al colegio. Se cambia, desayuna y sale a buscar a Riku.

Llega a la casa de el, le toca el timbre.

Kyo¡Vamos Riku! No seas holgazán- Grita.

Riku:- Ya salgo- con vos de dormido.

Abre la puerta y sale, saluda a Kyo y comienzan a caminar.

Kyo:- ¡Wow que ánimos que tengo hoy es el premier día de colegio!

Kyo era una de las muy pocas personas que le gustaba ir al colegio, el pensaba que era su única manera de encontrarse con sus amigos sin que sean tan pesados.

Riku:- Tus… ánimos… me matan…- dice entrecortado.

Kyo:- Hoy no suenas muy bien¿Te pasa algo? –pregunta.

Riku:- No… no… solo… estoy cansado…- apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kyo.

De un instante a otro Riku cae en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

Kyo:- ¡Riku¿Qué te paso?- se acerca a el y le toca la frente. Estaba muy caliente y enfermo.

Riku intenta de hablar pero no lo logra.

Kyo:- te llevare al colegio la mas rápido posible- lo sube a su espalda y empieza a caminar.

Unos minutos más tarde al legar al colegio, pasada la hora de entrada, el sube las escaleras para llegar a la enfermería.

Mientras lo llevaba, un chica aparece de la nada y se los lleva puestos, logrando que los tres queden en el suelo.

La chica tenía cabello castaño y ojos rojos, parecía ser una chica rebelde pro su actitud y forma de vestir.

Kyo:- ¡Que te pasa¡No ves pro donde vas!- le grita, mientras se intentaba de levantar.

Chica:-A vos que te pasa, vos y tu amigo me chocaron- también intenta de levantarse.

Kyo:- ¡Riku!- intenta de levantarlo pero no puede, la joven se encontraba arriba de las piernas de el.

Chica:- ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! – dice enojada.

Kyo:- ¡¡No ves que el no esta bien y vos te pones en el camino!! – le grita sobresaltado y dejando caer unas lagrimas.

La chica sale de arriba de Riku.

Riku:- No te preocupes ya estoy mejor- intenta de levantarse pero no puede- No llores- le saca las lagrimas con su mana y se desmaya al instante.

Kyo:- ¡¡Riku!!- sostiene su mano.

Chica:- Te ayudare a llevarlo a la enfermería- intentando de levantarlo.

Kyo:- Gracias- también lo levanta.

Lo llevan a la enfermería lo más pronto posible, es atendido urgente por el enfermero. Mientras tanto Kyo y la chica se quedan afuera esperando.

Kyo:- Gracias pro tu ayuda- sonríe

Chica:- no fue nada, pero ¿como te llamas?-

Kyo:- mi nombre es Kyo Okura, el del hico que entro es Riku Mitsuwa y ¿el tuyo cual es?-

Chica:- si el de tu amigo lo sabia, ya que lo dijiste barias veces, parece importarte mucho. A mi nombre es Emily Deushi- sonríe

Kyo:- muy lindo nombre- suelta una carcajada- Es un tonto Riku, siempre algo malo le pasa-

Emily:- Como podes decir eso de tu amigo¡mira si se esta por morir y vos le dices eso!- le grita histérica y sarcástica.

Sale el enfermero con una cara triste.

Enfermero:- El chico no esta bien, al parecer su alimentación no era mucha, y eso provocó que su organismo se deteriorara, si no lo alimentan bien el… el puede morir…-

Kyo:- ¿Como¿Usted no puede hacer nada?... ¡Cúrelo¡Cúrelo! – lloraba mientras agitaba al enfermero.

Emily:- Kyo, ya basta- lo agarra de atrás- ¡Solo tenéis que cuidarlo eso lo salvará!-

Kyo se calma y abraza a Emily.

Kyo:- prométeme que no se va a morir- la abraza mas fuerte- prométemelo. No quiero que muera por mi culpa y menos sin que antes sepa…-deja de hablar.

Emily:- te lo prometo, pero ahora tenemos que regresar a clase-

Se dirigen al salón de Kyo.

Kyo:- ¿A, de que años eres?

Emily:- un año mayor- sigue caminando.

Pasan las horas y ya era la hora de almorzar. Kyo y Emily se juntan para ir a buscar a Riku, que ya tenía el alta.

Se dirigen a la habitación donde se encontraba, pero no había nadie, solo una enfermera arreglando la cama donde había estado Riku.

Kyo:- ¿Do-donde esta Riku?- preguntaba muy sobresaltado.

Enfermera:- El chico que se encontraba aquí, se ha ido hace unos segundos-

Emily:-¿Dónde habrá ido?-

Kyo:- Tengo las sospechas que ya se donde esta- dice mientras toma de la mano a Emily llevándola a la terraza del colegio.

Allí se encontraba Riku acostado mirando el cielo.

Kyo:- toma, tonto- le tira un sándwich por la cabeza.

Riku:- ¡EH! No me tires cosas por la cabeza-

Emily:- ¿Estas mejor?- pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Riku:- si, pero… ¿Quién eres?- se agarra la cabeza.

Emily:- me llamo Emily Deushi, supongo que seria tu nueva amiga… ¿Claro que si tu quieres mi amistad?- en tono burlón.

Riku:- Claro que ¡si!- sonríe

Kyo:- Bueno, mucho amor… jejeje… comamos- Le golpea la cabeza a Riku.

Riku: Auch… eres muy agresivo- se agarra la cabeza.

Mientras comían.

Kyo:- me agarro sed, voy a comprar una gaseosa… ¿Alguno quiere algo?- agita su mano.

Riku:- Deja, voy a comprarla yo. Aparte tengo que comprar algo- sonríe y toma el dinero de Kyo.

Kyo:- esta bien, pero no te tardes-

Riku baja las escaleras y se va a comprar, mientras Kyo y Emily se quedan a charlar.

Emily:- ¿Vos y Riku hace mucho que se conocen?-

Kyo:- Haces… mmm… creo que 7 o 8 años atrás-

Emily:- bastante¿Cómo se conociendo?-

Kyo:- De eso es mejor no hablar- su cara se entristece.

Emily:- perdón…-

Kyo:- Riku se esta tardando mucho, eso me preocupa- mira así abajo por la terraza- no lo veo, mejor lo voy a buscar- se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de las escaleras.

Emily:- ¡espera! te acompaño- También se levanta y junto sabrán la puerta.

Al miran dentro de ella, Kyo suelta un lagrima. Riku se encontraba desplomado en las escaleras.

Kyo:- ¡¡Riku!!- se acerca a el- ¡¡Llama una ambulancia pronto!!- grita descontrolado.

Emily:- ¡Si!- baja en busca de un teléfono.

Kyo:- ¡¡Riku no te mueras!!- lo abraza fuerte.

Riku:- tra-traje… la gaseosa… qu-que mas… te gu-gusta…- intenta de hablar pero no puedo, solo una sonrisa aparece en su rostro antes de desmayarse.

Kyo:- ¡Riku, Riku!- grita y nota que tenia sangre en su mano. Al parecer tenía una lastimadura en la cabeza.

Kyo:- ¡¡¡No, No¡¡¡Rikuuuu!!!- grita soltando unas lagrimas sobre el rostro de Riku.

_Continuara…._


	2. Estaremos juntos… Te lo prometo…

Kyo:- ¡¡¡No, No¡¡¡Rikuuuu!!!- grita soltando unas lagrimas sobre el rostro de Riku.

Emily:- ¡Ya viene en camino la ambulancia!- sube las escaleras agitadas, con un profesor.

Profesor:- ¿Cómo sucedió esto¿El ingerió algún tipo de droga o alcohol?- preguntaba

Kyo:- ¡Claro que no! Riku jamás tomo ni ingerió ningún tipo de droga… el solo fue a comprar unas gaseosas, y…- no puede terminar, su tristeza se lo impide-

Profesor:- ¿Y¿Qué le pasa Tsuruga Kyo, los ratos le comieron la lengua?-

Kyo:- ¡No moleste!- le grita.

Emily:- Llego la ambulancia- Apareció en las escaleras acompañada pro dos enfermeros, quienes se llevan con rapidez de allí a Riku

Kyo:- Esperen yo voy con ustedes- agarrando a un enfermero del brazo.

Enfermero:- ¿Usted es un familiar del chico?-

Kyo:- Si, soy el hermano- dice totalmente sin haber pensado.

Enfermero:- esta bien, sube-

En el hospital. Lugo de 3 horas de que habían llegado.

Emily:- llegue lo mas pronto posible- Dice un poco agitada.

Kyo:- Que bueno que llegaste- se queda mirándola.

Emily:- ¿Y, él como esta?-

Kyo:- Aun no lo se, el doctor entro hace 2:30hs y todavía no salio-dice preocupado

Emily:- No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien- lo abraza.

Se sientan a esperar, hasta que escucha la puerta abrirse, Kyo se levanta rápido.

Kyo:- ¿Y doctor¿El esta bien?-

Doctor:- Lo que tiene su hermano es grabe, al parecer su alimentación no era mucha, y eso provocó que su organismo se deteriorara, por ahora esta estable, pero si esto sigue así ya saben lo que puede pasar. Aunque hay algo raro en el, al llevarlo a la habitación oscura el comenzó a llorar sangre¿Usted tiene idea por qué es?-

Kyo:-¿Aun llora?-

Doctor:- Si, aunque intentamos de que deje de hacerlo.

Kyo entra en la habitación, abre las cortinas, y asoma a Riku por la ventana, el inmediatamente deja de llorar.

Emily:- ¿¡Por… porque dejo de llorar al ver el cielo!?-

Kyo:- No lo se, es-es lo primero que se me ocurrió- dice Mientras volvía a acostar a Riku.

Doctor:- Es un milagro dejo de llorar sangre. Por algo es su hermano, usted sabe como arreglar todo- sonríe el doctor.

Kyo:- ¿Cuando se puede ir Riku?-

Doctor:- Como veo que estará en buenas manos con usted, mañana a la mañana el ya se podrá ir.

Kyo:-¡Gracias!- dice de un salto y abraza a Emily, quien estaba a su lado.

Emily:- Bueno me tengo que ir, ya es tarde- Besa a Kyo en la mejilla y se acerca a Riku para besarle la frente.

Kyo:- Adiós, Emily. ¡Mañana nos vemos!-Agita su mano saludándola- ¿Doctor, me puedo quedar con Riku esta noche?-

Doctor:- Si, avísale a tus padres antes. Ahora con su permiso me retiro- se marcha.

Kyo:- como si a ellos le importara donde estoy…- su cara se entristece.

_Riku habla dormido:- Nunca estés triste, sierpe estaré contigo- una sonrisa aparece en su rostro._

Kyo:- Si, lo se… Por que estaremos juntos para siempre… Te lo prometo…- se acerca al rostro del menor _**(es unos meses menor nada mas jeje)**_ y quiera unos peñones de su rostro con dulzura- Pero si solo supieras que yo…- no puede terminar, savia que si lo hacia luego no abría vuelta a tras. Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, y varios bostezos lanzo- Bueno mejor me duermo- dijo entre bostezos, fue serrando lentamente los ojos asta dormir.

Se sienta en una silla, cerca de la cama, Donde apoya su cabeza quedándose dormido.

Al día siguiente, Riku despierta.

Riku:- Ah… ¿cuanto abre dormido?- bosteza- ¿Kyo¿Dónde…?-No termino la fraze, pudo notar a u amigo dormido junto a el- Se quedo dormido- lo mira y sonríe dejando soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Kyo:- ¿Qué... Que sucede? - se despierte y ve a Riku despierto y sonriente- ¡Ya despertaste!- lo abraza.

Riku:- ¿Qué paso¿Que hago acá?- pregunta confundido.

Kyo:- Es que te desmayaste, y te tuvieron que traer al hospital- Aun lo abrazaba, estaba muy feliz de verlo bien.

En ese momento entra una enfermera a la habitación.

Enfermera:- ¿Como amaneció señor Mitsuwa?- termina de entrar y ve esa situación tan linda, un tono Camiri llena sus mejillas y retroceda un poco-L-lo siento¿los interrumpí?- sonríe tiernamente.

Riku:- Muy bien, Gracias. Y descuide no interrumpió nada- le devuelve una sonrisa y se separa de Kyo

Enfermara:-Me alegro. Dentro de 1 hs usted ya tiene el alta-

Riku:- ¡Si¡Tengo unas ganas de salir! - Grita feliz.- A pero espera un segundito¿No tenemos que ir al colegió?- preocupado

Kyo:- Si tendríamos que ir, pero mejor no vallamos y pasemos toda la mañana donde tú quieras- dice muy convencido.

Enfermera:- Señor Mitsuwa¿desea desayunar?-

Riku:- No gracias-

Enfermera- entonces me retiro- se marcha de la habitación.

Riku:- ¡Kyo, quiero una torta de chocolate para desayunar!- su sonrisa era de punta apunta.

Al pasar la hora, ellos se van del hospital.

Kyo:- Vamos a desayunar y luego vamos a donde tu quieras- lo toma de la mano.

Riku:- eh… es raro que me tomes al mano- un poco sonrojado.

Kyo:- perdón –lo suelta y se sonroja totalmente.

Riku:- ¡Bueno vallamos a desayunar!- empieza a correr como un niño pequeño.

Kyo:- ¡Riku, no corras!- el grita.

Al llegar a la cafetería, miran si había una mesa al lado de una ventana, pero todas ellas estaban ocupadas.

Riku:- No, yo no voy a comer acá, donde no pueda estar cerca de la ventana- rezongaba.

Kyo:- Bueno, bueno vamos a otro lugar- empieza a caminar.

Al llegar a una cafetería, algo rustica, entran y no había casi nadie.

Riku, se sienta en la primera mesa junto a una ventana, grande y de madera que ve, Kyo lo sigue.

Se acerca una joven con vos que le sonaba familiar a Kyo.

Mesera:- ¿Qué desean…¿Pero chicos no tendrían que estar en la escuela?- pregunta

Kyo:- No, no fuimos… A por favor tráigame un café con dos medias lunas y… ¿Riku que vas a pedir?- mira a Riku.

Riku:- ¡Emily!- sonríe.

Kyo:-_"Este baka que esta diciendo ahora"-_ ¿Emily? No es una comida- dice algo desconcertado.

Mesera:- Bueno, por lo menos vos si me reconoces Riku…- le acaricia el cabello-

Kyo:- ¿Eh?- mira a la mesera- ¿Eres Emily?- la mira a los ojos

Emily:- Si soy yo, ayudo a mi abuelo con la tienda-

Kyo:- Ah… ¿Pero vos no vas a ir al colegio?-

Emily:- Si, pero apenas son las 7:00hs a las 7:30hs me voy-

Kyo:-Ah… entonces nos vemos después de clases, y vamos a comer algo¿OK?-

Riku:-¡Si, dique si! –la agarraba del brazo.

Emily:- ¡esta bien! Pero… ¿No van a ir al colegio?- pregunta

Ambos:- No-

Emily:- bueno… entonces ¿Qué vas a pedir Riku?- pregunta, mientras anotaba lo que había pedido Kyo.

Riku:- A yo quiero una Torta de chocolate y una leche con chocolate-

Emily anota todo y se lo lleva al abuelo.

Unos instantes mas tarde la orden llega a la mesa.

Riku:- ¡Mmm¡Que rico!- decía mientras saboreaba la torta.

Kyo tomaba su café con sus medias lunas.

Pasan los minutos.

Emily:- Bueno yo me voy al colegio- mira su reloj, se acerca a los dos y les da un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Riku:- Que te valla bien- saluda

Kyo:- Bueno¿terminaste de desayunar?- mira a Riku

Riku:- Si, espera- se toma ala la leche de un trago.

Kyo:- ¡te vas a hogar!- regaña a Riku.

Riku:- Perdón. Ahora quiero ir al parque- dice levantándose.

Kyo:- esta bien, espera que pago- se levanta y se acerca al mostrador a pagar, pero Riku ya se había ido afuera- ¡Te dije que espere!- grita.

Paga y sale afuera, Riku estaba mirando al cielo.

Kyo:- bueno vamos- comienzan a caminar, hasta llega al parque.

Ere inmenso, lleno de árboles y plantas, pero casi nadie se encontraba allí.

Riku:- ¡Vallamos a esa colina! – empieza a correr mientras que Kyo solo caminaba.

Riku se recuesta sobre el pasto y se duerme.

Kyo:- Tanto molesto, y se quedo dormido- se quejaba.

El también se queda dormido junto a Riku, unos minutos mas tarde.

Pasan las horas, mas exactamente pasan 5:00hs durmiendo en el pasto.

Riku:- Ya es hora- se despierta- ¡Kyo, Kyo levántate!- le grita mientras lo sacudía.

Kyo:- hmp… que haces… no molestes- le pega en la cabeza a Riku.

Riku:- pero hay que ir a buscar a Emily¿Lo recuerdas?- lo mira con cara de asesino.

Kyo piensa: _-"me olvida por completo, mejor le digo que si… así no me molesta más"-_

Riku:- ¿Y?

Kyo:- si me acuerdo, íbamos a comer ¿no?-

Riku:- ¡Si, vamos!- se para y ayuda a pararse a Kyo.

Al llegar tarde al colegio, Emily los regaña.

Emily:- Porque llegaron tan tarde- enojada.

Riku:- nos quedamos dormido en el parque- dice con cara de angelito.

Emily:- Y vos Kyo, se supone que eres mas responsable que el- enojada.

Kyo:- perdón, pero fue culpa de Riku- señalándolo

Emily:- ¿Cómo le vas a echar la culpa a él?- le pega en la cabeza

Riku:- no le pegues… fue todo mi culpa, perdón…- apenado

Emily:- bueno, ya fue… ¿adonde me van a llevar a comer?- haciéndose la ofendida

Kyo:- Mmm… no se-

Emily:- ¡Como que no sabes!- lo reprende.

Riku no puede contenerse y se ríe.

Kyo:- ¿de que te reís?-

Riku:- no de nada- aun se reía.

Emily:- bueno, no importa… vamos a comer a lo de abuelo- comienza a caminar enfurecida

Al llegar a la cafetería del abuelo Emily se detiene antes de entrar.

Emily:- Aquí alado es el restaurante de mi otro abuelo- sonríe.

Era un restaurante moderno, con muy linda decoración y muy cómodo.

Riku:- ¡Aquí!- se sienta en una mesa.

Emily y Kyo lo acompañan.

Mesera:- ¿Que desean ordenar?- pregunta

Riku:- Yo quiero… quiero- y se queda pensando.

Kyo:- ¿Qué tal si comemos un pizza?- pregunta

Emily:- por mi esta bien-

Riku:-mmm… ¡esta bien!-

Mesera:- en unos segundos se la traigo.

Emily:- Y Riku¿contame algo sobre vos?- apoya su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Riku:- ¿Qué queres que te cuente?-

Emily:- ¿tus padres?-

Riku:- Mis padres…- se deprime y agacha su cabeza- ellos….-

Kyo:- Riku, no tenes que contestar a eso…- Mira a Emily con cara furiosa.

Riku:- Perdón- se levanta de la mesa y sale del restaurante.

Kyo:- ¡No ves lo que hiciste!- le grita- ¡el no sabe nada de sus padres, el fue abandonado! – grita mientras deja caer unas lagrimas de su rostro.

Emily:- No lo sabia, perdón- dice apenada.

Kyo:- ¡A mi no me pidas perdón!- señala la salida- A el pedile perdón-

Emily, sale del restaurante para pedirle perdón a Riku, pero el ya no estaba allí.

Emily:- ¡Kyo, el no esta!- entra la restaurante.

Kyo:- ¿como que no esta?- se levanta de la mesa y se esta pro marchar de ahí.

Mesera:- Chicos su pizza-

Kyo:- perdón se la debo- se marcha corriendo.

Emily:- Esperame- corre detrás de el.

Kyo:- ¡Riku donde estas!- correa sin rumbo alguno.

_Continuara…._


	3. ¿Riku es odiado por los profesores?

Kyo:- ¡Riku donde estas!- correa sin rumbo alguno.

Corre y corre hasta llegar a la plaza donde habían pasado la mañana.

Kyo:- ¡Riku, Riku!- gritaba

Emily:- ¡Kyo, mira la colinita!- señala una pequeña colinita donde asomaba Riku.

Se acercan un poco a el, pero de pronto Emily detiene a Kyo.

Emily:- Míralo- lo señala.

Los ojos de Riku eran de color rojos intensos y su mirada ya no era la misma, era seria y atemorizaba.

Kyo:- Riku… el no puede ser mi Riku…- llora.

Emily:- Pero lo es… este debe ser el Riku que debió ser…- se queda mirándolo.

Riku los mira, y su mira era triste.

Riku:- Ellos… ¡ellos esta!- grita dejando caer unas lagrimas.

Emily queda en shock, sin poder moverse, se cae al suelo.

Kyo no puede resistir y corre así donde estaba Riku, lo agarra de los hombros y ambos caen lentamente, apoyando sus rodillas, en el suelo.

Riku:- Ellos… ellos me llaman- Miraba hacia el cielo.

Kyo:- ¿Quiénes?- pregunta.

Riku:- ¿no los escuchas?, quieren que me reúna con ellos…- aun miraba asía el cielo.

_Una vos:- Ven… te estamos esperando, ya es hora…- era una vos calida y suave._

Kyo:- Riku… ¡quédate conmigo!- le grita y lo abraza.

Riku:- Kyo…- se desploma, encima de Kyo, quedándose dormido.

Kyo, intenta de sacarse a Riku de encima pero no puede, el desiste, y se queda dormido en el pasto junto a Riku.

Mientras que Emily, sale del shock y también cae dormida en el suelo.

Al amanecer, al día siguiente, Kyo se despierta, acausa de un fuerte resplandor del sol sobre su rostro.

Kyo:- ahhh… me duele la espalda- intento de levantarse, pero aun Riku dormía sobre el- ¡¡¡Despertate!!!- grita Kyo para despertarlo.

Riku se sobresalta y sale de arriba de Kyo.

Riku:- que te pasa… me tenes que despertar así- decía asustado y enojado-

Kyo:- ¡porque dormías sobre mi!- se levantaba y se dirigía a donde dormía Emily- Despierta- la sacudía suavemente.

Emily:- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba mientras se levantaba.

Los 3:- ¿Porque estamos acá?- preguntan en coro.

Kyo:- Mmm… yo lo ultimo que recuerdo es… que había alguien en la colina, que fuimos a buscar a Riku, y nada mas… mis recuerdos están hebroso.

Riku:- Yo lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me peleé con Emily, no se porque razón, y corrí hacia ningún lugar… y no recuerdo nada mas.

Emily:- ¡Perdón Riku!- le grita- perdón…

Riku:- no importa- sonríe.

Kyo:- Mm.…- los mira a los dos- no se peleen… no sean infantiles…- los abraza a los dos- ¡nos tenemos que llevar muy bien!- su sonrisa es de punta a punta

Riku:- ¡Suéltame!- intentando de separarse del abrazo- ¡Suéltame!-

Kyo:- No hasta que se reconcilien-

Riku:- ¡Pero si yo no estoy enojado con ella!-

Kyo:- Ah ¿no? Pensé que si- lo suelta.

Riku:- Pensaste mal- le saca la lengua.

Kyo:- ¡No hagas eso! – lo empieza a correr por todo el parque.

Emily:- Chicos! Tenemos que ir al colego!- les grita.

Riku:- Esta bien- se detiene y Kyo lo abarra del cuello.

Kyo:- No vas a molestar mas¿Verdad?- dice amenazándolo.

Emily:- Ustedes si quieren quédense peleando, yo me voy a cambiar y me voy al colegio- dice enojada y se marcha.

Riku:- Tenemos que ir hoy, si o si al colegio, tenemos prueba- dice.

Kyo:- ¿¡Prueba!? Yo no sabia…- dice mientras suelta a Riku

Riku:- Vamos Kyo, hay que irnos- comienza a caminar.

Llegan a la casa de Kyo, desayunan, se cambian y se dirigen al colegio.

Al llegar allí, toman sus lugares, Riku alado de la ventana y Kyo en el banco junto a el.

Profesor:- Buenos días, saque una hoja- dice fríamente al entrar. Era alto de 1,80cm. de cabello negro y ojos verdes brillantes, muy lindo, el cual traia muerto a todas las chicas de su grado y mas a las mayores. Pero su personalidad era lo peor, era malvado, frio y sobervio.

Alumnos:- Buenos das Profesor Tsubouchi- dicen en corito.

Profesor:- menos usted señor Mitsuwa, se cambiara de lugar- le saña un banco a la otra punta del salón.

Riku:- Pero profesor¿porque me cambia de lugar?- pregunta mientras recogía sus cosas.

Profesor:- Tengo las sospechas de que usted hace trampa-

Kyo:- ¿Porque dice eso?- pregunta moleste.

Profesor:- Primero usted no se meta, y segundo si a notado nunca presta atención y solo mira le cielo… ¿como puede saberse las respuestas¿Si no hace trampa?- dice

Kyo:-No es justo usted- el profesor lo calla.

Profesor:- Si se sigue metiendo, tendré que llevarlo a la oficina del director- dice

Riku:- Kyo no importa, estaré bien- sonríe.

Riku se sienta donde le habían indicado, el profesor sierra las corinas dejando el aula sin luz solas, solo eléctrica.

Profesor:- Comiencen- dice al mirar el reloj.

Unos minutos luego de empezar, Kyo se preocupa por Riku, el se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo y no se movía.

Kyo:- Profesor algo le pasa a Riku- dice pero el profesor lo reta.

Profesor:- No se habla en un examen-

Kyo:- si le entrego la prueba, me dejar saber que le pasa a Riku- dice insistiendo.

Profesor:- Si- responde firme.

Kyo:- Esta bien, termina- le entrega la prueba y se dirige al banco de Riku- ¿Riku estas bien?- lo agita un poco, haciendo que la cabeza se caiga y golpee con el banco- ¡¡RIKU!!- grita y levanta su cabeza, el estaba llorando, pero no normal sino que parte izquierda era sangre, pero la derecha era agua.

Profesor:- No grites, los demás alumnos están en examen- le da un golpe en la cabeza a Kyo con un papel enrollado.

Kyo:- Pro-profesor… mire a Riku…- lloraba Kyo.

Profesor:- ¿Qué tiene?- se acerca a mirarlo- ¿¡QUE!?- dice sobresaltado

Kyo:- ¡Usted provocó esto!- grita descontrolado.

Profesor:- Seguro que es una broma que usted y su amigo me hicieron- dice el profesor algo asustado.- Ya esta, ya caí… deje de actuar así- dice pero nada pasaba- ¡Ya basta!- grita haciendo que todos los alumnos lo miren y comiencen a rumorear.

Kyo:-¡Lo llevare cerca de la luz!- lo coloca sobre su espalada y comienza a caminar, asía la salida del aula.

Profesor:- Usted no puede irse¡es una orden!- dice enojado

Kyo:- por mi castígueme y hágame lo que quiera, pero no voy a dejar que Riku muera- dice totalmente seguro y se marcha. Sube a la terraza y seca el rostro de Riku, el se sienta contra las rejas y coloca a Riku sobre sus piernas, totalmente dormido, mientras que el leía un libro.

Al pasar Casi 3 horas, escucha a alguien que subía por las escaleras.

Emily:-¿¡Kyo¿¡Riku!?- preguntaba mientras abría la puerta.

Kyo:- ¿Emily¿Que haces aquí¿No tienes clases?- pregunta

Emily:- Ya es el almuerzo, tonto-

Kyo:- ¿Ya?- mira el reloj- Despertare a Riku- lo agitaba suavemente- Riku, Riku- decía

Riku:- Ahh… ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta mientras se estiraba.

Kyo:- Son las 12:00 hs, dormiste demasiado- dice algo preocupado.

Riku:- ¿Si?- dice algo dormido aun- Tengo hambre- encaprichado.

Emily:- Bajemos al comedor a buscar algo para comer¿Si?- dice mientras estiraba su mano para ayudarlos a levantarse.

Los tres bajan y hacen la cola para comprar el almuerzo, al comprarlo vuelven a subir.

Emily:- ¿Kyo porque solo compraste una ensalada y una manzana?- pregunta al confundida.

Riku:- Kyo es vegetariano, bueno en realidad, lo único que no come es carne de ningún tipo- dice burlonamente.

Emily:- Ah, todo lo contrario de vos¿verdad?- dice

Riku:- No, bueno… en realidad si, no somos muy compatibles- se ríe.

Kyo:- Déjense de chusmear y comamos- se sienta.

Comienzan a comer, Kyo su ensalada, mientras que Emily y Riku comían una Hamburguesa.

Riku comienza a sentirse mal.

Riku:- Kyo, me siento mal- dice mientras deja la mitad de su almuerzo en el suelo y se levanta- Kyo…- dice

Kyo:- Deja que te ayude, Emily, ya vuelvo- dice mientras agarra a Riku de los hombros y bajan asía el baño de hombre.

Hay dentro Riku entra a uno de los baños individuales y comienza a vomitar.

Kyo:- ¿Riku estas bien? –pregunta de detrás de la puerta.

Riku:- Si…-dice, cuando realmente no era así, realmente no había vomitad la comida, sino sangre.

Riku se agarra el pecho, donde se encontraba el corazón, y se apoya contra la pequeña pared a su derecha.

Riku piensa:-_"Otra vez no, por ". _Al ratito sale.

Kyo:- ¿Te sentís mejor?- pregunta preocupado.

Riku:- Si, solo tengo sueño- decía débilmente.

Kyo:- Ven vamos con Emily- ayuda a subir por las escaleras a Riku.

Al llegar el se sienta contra las rejas y Riku se recuesta sobre sus piernas.

Emily:- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunta.

Kyo:- Mejor, solo debe descansar- acaricia su cabello suavemente.

Emily:- Notaste… apenas comió su almuerzo...-dice alarmada.

Kyo:- Si… lo peor es que lo poco que comió lo vomito…-dice

Emily:- Realmente te preocupa¿No?- dice.

Kyo:- Es… es que Riku es lo único que tengo… y no podría soportar perderlo- su vos era triste al igual que su mirada.

Emily:- si no creyera que es una locura- reí- creería que tu gustas de Riku- aun mas era la riza.

Kyo:-…- se pone aun más triste- Si seria una locura…-

Suena el timbre de "termino el almuerzo".

Emily:- Tengo que regresar a clases… ¿Ustedes van a entrar?-

Kyo:- No, con Riku en este estado, no…-dice.

Emily se marcha, mientras que Kyo se acomoda, se recuesta completamente en el suelo y apoya a Riku sobre su pecho.

Kyo:- Voy a dormir un rato- dice mientras serraba sus ojos.

Mientras tanto el profesor, le había tomado bronca y puso a la mitad de los profesores en contra de Riku.

Diciendo que _"El joven jamás estudio y siempre tiene muy buenas notar¿como es eso posible si no hace trampa?" "El hace totalmente trampa y no deberíamos dejar que esto siga así"._

Los profesores de Lengua, Química, educación física, natación, Plástica y Geografía _(El),_ estaba en su contra, mientras que los demás profesores, no le prestaron tensión a lo dice por el profesor de Geografía.

Al pasar el día y terminar la hora de clases, Emily sube a buscarlos y los despierta.

Emily:-¡Hay que ir nos!- dice algo molesta

Kyo:- Mmm… ¿ya es hora?- preguntaba aun dormido.

Emily:- ¡Si dale!- lo empieza a tirar del brazo.

Kyo:- espera… no tires, Riku aun esta dormido…-dice mientras se despertaba poco a poco.

Emily:- ¡Kyo, rápido…¡El colegio se esta incendiando!- dice aun jalándolo.

Kyo:- ¿¡Como!?- pregunta sobresaltado.

Emily:- ¡Dale!-

Kyo:- espera- intenta de despertar a Riku, peor el no respondía- no puedo despertar a Riku.-

Emily:- ¡Intenta¡Rápido no quiero morir acá!- dice casi llorando.

Kyo:- no vamos a morir, en este lugar- se levanta y coloca a Riku en su espalda.

Comienza a bajar las escaleras desesperado y sale del edificio.

Emily:- Jajá… jajá…- parecía como si se estuviese muriendo de tanta riza- ¡te la creíste!-

Kyo:- ¡no es bueno bromear con eso!- la regaña, pegándole suave en la cabeza.

Emily:- perdón- saca la lengua en forma de disculpa.- pero… ¿porque Riku aun duerme?- se pone seria.

Kyo:- no se, lo voy a llevar a casa y recostarlo un rato en la cama… capas que mas tarde se despierte, no te preocupes mucho por el- dice sonriente.

Emily:- esta bien… te acompaño hasta tu casa¿SI?- pregunta.

Kyo:- Claro- comienzan a caminar.

En el camino Emily comienza a hacer varias preguntas.

Que pusieron incomodo a Kyo.

Al llegar a su casa, se despiden el sube rápido a su cuarto, recuesta a Riku en su cama y se cambia para ir a cenar.

En ese momento escucha a Riku hablar.

_Continuara…_


End file.
